Sisterly Struggles
by AkixYusei
Summary: When Tsukune proposes to Moka and she agrees, they head to tell Kokoa. Kokoa gets mad that even though Tsukune was changed, he's still human at heart. She swears to kill Tsukune before they get married. Will Tsukune and Moka pull through alive?


Well this is the first chapter of my first Rosario+Vampire fanfic as well as my first story in 3rd person POV. So wish me luck and introducing my co-host, Inner Moka Akashiya

Moka: Why me and not my outer self?

Because I like you more

Moka: Ok then… AkixYusei does not own Rosario+Vampire, but she owns the plot and the 3 OC's mentioned.

Thank you Moka-san, so as she said, I don't own R+V though if I did it would have been much longer then it was and give Tsukune's true choice on who he'd choose (if it's not obvious)

Moka: What do you mean by that…?

Nothing! So anyway, read on with the story!

* * *

"Tsukune, where are we going?" Moka said as Tsukune guided her out of the house and they began to walk off. He told her that he was going to take her somewhere special for the one-year anniversary of them going out.

"I'm not going to tell you where we're going Moka-san, even if you beg me" He said, laughing. She glared at him and sighed. She knew that he was serious.

In a few minutes they reached a beach, and Tsukune felt her muscles tense… water. He wrapped his arms around Moka in a comforting manner.

"I'm not going to take you into the water; I just figured this would be a good spot..."He said, taking her hands in his.

"Good spot for what…." She asked; trailing off as Tsukune let go of one of her hands and going down onto one knee with a box in his hand.

"Akashiya Moka" He said "I love you with all of my heart. Will you marry me?" She smiled

"A human and vampire, and unlikely couple, but yes I will marry you" She said, as he slipped the ring onto her finger and they kissed. He brought his hand up to her Rosario and carefully took it off as he kissed her.

Tsukune saw the change take place as her breasts began to grow in size as did her hips. Her eyes changed from a beautiful green to an enchanting blood red, and her soft pink hair turned into light silver. She pushed him away and sighed.

"Tsukune" Inner Moka said "Are you sure you want to marry us? I mean, we're vampires, every moment you spend with us…" He cut her off by kissing her deeply.

"Moka-san, I spend long and hard thinking about this" Tsukune told her "I love you and want to be with you forever"

"Well if you're sure…" She said "Well then I would also love to marry you Tsukune"

"Good" He breathed, kissing her again. Moka began to smile into the kiss. She was enjoying the feeling of being with Tsukune, because it wasn't always possible.

-Flashback-

Moka and Tsukune had gone to her house to get her father's permission, which they knew was a dangerous task, but it had to be done.

"Father," Moka said, looking around. Currently, she was in her true vampire form, since this is the form that her father was sure to respond to.

"Well well," Count Shuzen said "I didn't expect to see you here so early my daughter, and with…him" He glared at Tsukune and Moka tightened her grip on him.

"Father" She said, clearing her throat "I wish to be with Tsukune, and even though he is human, I love him." The two family members locked eyes with each other and Count Shuzen looked away.

"That is impossible, since he is human, I forbid you to be with such a lowly creature" He said and she smirked.

"I was hoping you would say that" She said "Because that way I can fight you for the right to be with him" She barred her fangs and ran forward at her father, who quickly dodged her attack and lashed out with one of his own, causing her to fly back into a wall. Her back hit the wall, but she was unfazed.

Everything looked like a blur to Tsukune, the two vampires were moving so fast that he couldn't see anything until Moka managed to kicked her father square in the chest, sending him into his throne, breaking it.

"Well my daughter," He said "You have indeed proven that you have grown to make your own decisions, so I will give you a choice, turn Tsukune into a full vampire, or watch him die as a human right before your eyes"

"I was already planning on changing him Father, once I was ready." Moka said, turning to Tsukune with a loving eye.

He smiled at her and she smiled back. Count Shuzen sighed and turned to Tsukune.

"You better take good care of my daughter;" He said "I'll be watching." He disappeared, leaving just Tsukune and Moka. The two walked off and went back to Yokai Academy.

-End Flashback-

Just the other day, Tsukune had been changed into a full vampire, silver hair and all. He was going to get a Rosario as soon as he could.

"Well Moka-san," Tsukune said, glancing around "where shall we go now?"

"I think we should let the others know," She said "After all, they have a right to know" Inner Moka had become kinder to the other girls after they had accepted the fact that he would never choose them.

Kurumu had found a loving man by the name of Alex, who was a shape shifter who had the ability to transform into a lion. Mizore had found a young man by the name of Robert who was a werewolf. Then Ruby had decided to go out with Gin and they have been doing so for a few months. Yukari had found a young boy by the name of Joseph who was similar to her, a wizard.

"I guess you're right," Tsukune said "But Kokoa will have to be first." Kokoa still objected to Tsukune being with her Onee-sama, even though she was told that he was going to be transformed into a vampire and she was more accepting of Moka's outer self.

"Kokoa first then," Moka said, grabbing her Rosario "I'll let you and my outer self talk to her, because I really don't want the seal breaking" She attached the Rosario to her necklace and her silver hair changed back to its hot pink and her crimson eyes turned green once more.

"Now then, let's go Tsukune" Outer Moka said, smiling as the two walked off the beach in high spirits ready to face Kokoa, little did the couple know the trouble that they were getting themselves into.

* * *

Well that was better than planned.

Moka: Yeah sure whatever…

Well if you would like for me to continue, review please, and no flames!


End file.
